Yugioh: Chaos Fighters
by darkwebx01
Summary: Sometimes, little things make a big difference. One new student being accepted into Duel Academy...or in this case, three. When Duel Academy is called upon to save the world, will it rise to the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

So, after two years on this site, I have decided to write a Yugioh fanfiction. While this fanfic takes place during the timeframe of 5Ds, it is set at Duel Academy, although further in the future, at which point none of the canon characters are alive/in this universe/still dueling/whatever. The Duel Academy referred to in this fic is not the one shown in Yugioh 5Ds, but the one from Yugioh GX. Dorm rankings will be used. Funding to the school has improved, and there are now girl's dorms in both Slifer Red and Ra Yellow. The only reason this fic is listed under Yugioh 5Ds is because of the cards used, which will be updated as new ones come out. Turbo Duels may be featured, however.

A few quick notes on mechanics— Duels will have 4000 LP. Cards cannot be summoned in face up Defense Mode. I am going to use TCG names for cards, and, in most cases, with the notable exception of Cards of Sanctity, their actual effects. There is no specific banlist, but several cards are considered "banned," in-universe. When Yugioh ZEXAL comes out, I might start using Excess summons, but I don't know. Original cards will be kept to a minimum, except in certain situations, and they will not be used for purposes of Deux ex Machina unless previously established.

Outside of the cards, when referring to characters, dub names will be used, and OCs will have the odd naming characteristics of the English anime. This is an anime…..and so reality will not be taken into account when determining hair color, style, or volume.

Now, without further ado, get ready for….

Yugioh: Chaos Fighters

"_Augh, can't be late, can't be late…"_

These were the simultaneous thoughts of three different people, all rushing to get to Duel Academy on time. At least, that's what their thoughts had been several minutes ago. Now, they were something more like…

"_Will this line _ever_ end?"_

"Well, that's all the applicants we're accepting today!" announced a cheerful voice from the front of the line.

The response from those who had not been tested was as immediate as it was predictable.

"WHAT?"

"No fair!"

"We wanna duel too!"

The voice echoed over the line again. On closer inspection, it came from various loudspeakers stationed along the long line to get into Duel Academy.

"I'm sorry, but there's simply no more room."

Then another voice cut in. "Now Kiyoshi, don't tease the new applicants."

"Sorry, sorry. Attention duelists! Don't worry, that was a joke!"

The sighs of relief could have fogged up the average panoramic window.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the center of the line, a boy and girl were bickering…

"Well, hopefully we won't have classes with him. He sounds like a jerk," the boy grumbled. He was short, with equally short brown hair, and somewhat-pale skin that indicated not enough time spent outdoors.

"….You're kidding, right?" The girl was slightly taller, with longer brown hair, tied into a ponytail. Like the boy, her skin was pale, although not as obviously.

"No, why?"

"That's Kiyoshi Harukazu. He teaches Basic Duel Theory. Of course we'll have classes with him!"

"Are you saying you actually read that pamphlet they gave us about Duel Academy?"

"Are you saying you didn't?"

"Yes."

"…."

"Hello."

Both the kids jumped as a third boy joined them. He was taller than either of the two, with spiky green hair that had rather obviously been poorly combed. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" The brown-haired boy demanded.

"I am Darius Falkner, but I asked first."

"_What a weird name." _"Humph. Well, what are you doing, just barging in on our conver-,"

"I'm Samantha Jacobson," the girl said, cutting off the boy before he became rude. "He's Newton-,"

"Newt! It's Newt!"

"- my brother. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Darius. "I look forwards to dueling you in the future." He walked off.

"Weirdo," muttered Newt.

"Be nice, Newt," chided Samantha. "He seems like an okay person."

"Humph."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An unpleasantly long time later….

Samantha and Newt were finally at the front of the line. After a short wait, the man standing in front of the door spoke.

"Okay you two. You can go in. Two proctors just freed up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several seconds later….

"Hello…..Jacobson isn't it? I'm Paul, math teacher," the proctor announced. He was a small, rotund man with a shock of gray hair. "Pleased to meet you."

Samantha blinked. "This school teaches…math?"

"Of course we do. Math is an important part of Duel monsters, especially now that Synchros are part of the game."

"Um…"

"But that's beside the point. Let's duel!" Paul's duel disk snapped into position. (PLP: 4000)

"Right!" (SLP: 4000)

"As I'm obviously the elder here, I'll go first!" Paul slid six cards off his deck. "Hmmm…."

Samantha knew why the man had paused. To prevent the proctors from having an immediate advantage due to experience, they were given test decks, usually with a simple build, like type or attribute-centric.

"I'll Special Summon Gilasaur in attack mode!" Paul slapped a card onto his Duel Disk, and a small dinosaur appeared in a flash of light. It looked like some sort of raptor, and it boasted a pair of sharp claws. (ATK: 1400)

"Normally you'd get to summon a monster from your graveyard, but…." Paul smiled.

"Now, I'll tribute it to summon Dark Driceratops!" The raptor vanished, and in its place was a massive winged triceratops with a beak that looked like it could rip through stone. (ATK: 2300)

Samantha gulped.

"And now, just to make things worse, I activate Solidarity!" A card depicting the Ojama brothers, including Red and Blue, holding hands appeared. "Since all the monsters in my graveyard are the same type, monsters of that type that I control gain eight hundred attack points!" A phantom of Gilasaur appeared, and Dark Driceratops glowed with energy. (DDATK: 3100)

"I set one card facedown, and the turn is yours."

"I draw!" Samantha yanked a card off her disk, barely pausing to glance at it before placing it into her Duel Disk. "I summon Wattwoodpecker!"

With a burst of electricity, a small, yellow, black, and red woodpecker appeared on the field. (ATK 1000)

"Now, I activate Wattkey!" A large key, crackling with electricity, appeared. "This enables my Woodpecker to attack you directly! And it can attack twice in a turn! Wattpeck!" The woodpecker flew across the field with the key in its feet, pecking Paul twice. (PLP: 2000)

"Nice hit, Miss Jacobson," Paul complimented.

"Next, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Impressive starting move …" Paul mumbled as he drew. "But can you top this? I summon Hyper Hammerhead!"

Another dinosaur appeared on the field. It resembled Gilasaur, but was more muscular and, true to its name, had a large hammer-like protrusion on its snout. (ATK: 1500-2300)

"Now, Hyper Hammerhead, attack! Hammer Headbutt!" The dinosaur raced forward to take out Wattwoodpecker.

"No you don't!" Samantha shouted. "I activate Negate Attack, which does just what it says, negating your attack and ending the Battle Phase!"

Paul frowned. "Very well. I end my turn."

Samantha grinned. "I draw!"

"First, I'll activate my other facedown!" The card flipped, revealing a large cannon with the same color scheme as Wattwoodpecker. "Wattcannon will activate when a level four or lower Thunder-type monster is summoned, dealing you six hundred points of damage! And now I summon Wattgiraffe!" A small yellow and blue bird appeared. (ATK:1000). As it did, a pulse of electricity shot from the Wattcannon, blasting Paul. (PLP: 1400)

"Ow…"

"Now, giraffe, attack directly!"

Paul's eyes went wide. "I have two monsters out!"

"Fortunately, Wattgiraffe can bypass your monsters and attack directly! Wattkick!" The giraffe charged across the field, kicking Paul in the face. (PLP: 400) "How do you like that? You've got only 400 life points, and if I can summon a monster next turn, or attack with Wattgiraffe again, you lose!"

Paul sighed. "As much as I hate to encroach on your good mood, I activate a trap in response to your attack! Go, Damage Con-,"

"No you don't! Wattgiraffe prevents you from doing that until the end of the turn because it hit you with a direct attack!"

Paul blinked. "Not at all bad…."

"Finally, I switch Wattwoodpecker into defense mode, set a card, and end my turn."

Paul drew, and then smiled. "I'm sorry, my dear, but this is the end."

Samantha smirked. "You're right…..for you! I activate Solar Ray, dealing you 600 damage for each face-up Light monster I control, and I have two! This duel's over!" A blast of light struck Paul, and his life points trickled down to zero.

For a moment, the older man just stood there. Then he beamed.

"Congratulations, Miss Jacobson! That was an excellent duel!"

"May I ask just one question?" Samantha wondered.

"Feel free."

"Why didn't you activate Damage Condenser when I attacked with Wattwoodpecker?"

Paul sighed. "Well, I had out Hyper Hammerhead and Dark Driceratops…I felt no need for extra force at the time. I assumed you would bring out something more powerful later, at which point I would use my Damage Condenser as a surprise. Obviously I was wrong."

Samantha blinked, "Oh," she said, and walked off. "_I hope Newt's doing well…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the hall, Newt was not, in fact, doing well. Currently, his life points were at 2400, while the proctor's, who had said his name at the very start of the duel, and had had it forgotten by Newt equally quickly, life points were at 3000. He controlled a Power Invader (ATK: 2200) but the proctor had out a Machina Fortress (ATK: 2500) (although nothing else, including his hand, which was empty), that had already attacked. With a Beast King Barbaros in his hand, Newt's prospects were not looking good.

Then he drew.

Newt stared at the card for a moment, before he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the proctor demanded.

"It's the fact that, despite your advantage, which I'll admit is impressive, I'm about to take back the lead!"

"You think so?"

"I know so! Watch!" Newt quickly played a card. "I use the effect of Beast King Barbaros to summon him with no Tribute!" A massive beast that looked like a cross between a centaur and a lion burst onto the field. (ATK: 1900)

The proctor laughed. "What's your point? He's nowhere near strong enough!"

"Then I guess I'll have to power him up!"

"Hah, using Wild Nature's Release won't help you here! Fortress' effect will destroy your Power Invader after Barbaros destroys him, and at the end of your turn, you'll be left with nothing!"

That's when Newt turned around the last card in his hand.

"Oh no…."

"That's right! Forbidden Chalice…..go!" Barbaros glowed, and its attack shot up to 3400.

"Barbaros…..attack! Royal Claw Crush!" The massive beast charged forwards, impaling Machina Fortress. The machine shattered into pixels, and the proctor's life points dropped to 2100.

"….Well, Machina Fortress' effect activates when it's destroyed in battle! Your Invader goes bye-bye!" Machine parts shot towards Power Invader, destroying the fiend.

"Whatever. I end my turn, and Barbaros's attack goes back to 3000."

The proctor drew.

"_Heavy Mech Support Platform? That's useless right now!"_

"I….I set a card and end my turn." The brown-backed card appeared, facing sideways.

"Bad draw?" Newt mocked. "Too bad." He drew. "Well, looks like this duel is over! I reduce Barbaros's level by one to summon Level Eater from the graveyard!" A level star flew out of Barbaros and transformed into a red ladybug with a star on its back. Next, I tribute Level Eater to summon Big Piece Golem!" The ladybug vanished, and in its place appeared a large stone statue. (ATK: 2100)

The proctor sighed.

"Big Piece Golem, attack the facedown!" It did so, shattering the Heavy Mech Support Platform into pixels.

"Barbaros, end this!" Again, the command was instantly followed. (PLP: 0)

Newt walked away. _"I wonder how that weird green-haired dude's exam is going."_

XXXXXXXXX

Darius, however, had not dueled yet. He had ended up further back in the line, and was only now dueling a proctor named Daiku. Both duelists drew five cards, Daiku drawing six.

Daiku studied his hand for a moment before making his move. "I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" A large grasshopper hopped onto the field. (ATK: 1000)

"Next, I activate the Spell card Double Summon, which lets me tribute Pinch Hopper to summon Grasschopper!" The grasshopper wrapped itself in a cocoon, before emerging as a much larger, almost mantis-like insect with massive curved blades for arms. (ATK: 2350)

"And now, thanks to Pinch Hopper's effect, I can summon an insect from my hand! Get ready for…..Brain Crusher!" The insect that appeared next resembled nothing so much as a massive dragon, with eight spiderlike legs and wings that looked far too small to allow it flight. (ATK: 2400)

"As it is the first turn, and I cannot attack, I will end my turn."

Darius drew. "Hmm…"

"Bad draw?" The proctor questioned.

"Not at all. I activate Brain Control to take control of your Brain Crusher." (DarLP: 3200) Ghostly hands fastened themselves around Brain Crusher, dragging him over to Darius's side.

"Now, Brain Crusher will attack Grasschopper. Injection Sting!" Brain Crusher lashed out at Grasschopper with its head, stabbing it with a pair of small teeth. The insect exploded. (DaiLP: 3950)

"I will set a card and end my turn. Now, two things happen. First, Brain Crusher's effect activates, and I take control of your Grasschopper. Next, Brain Crusher returns to you."

Daiku drew. "I set a monster and attack Grasschopper with Brain Crusher."

Darius smiled. "I activate the commonly known quick-play Rush Recklessly, giving Grasschopper a bonus of seven hundred attack points, more than enough to defeat your Brain Crusher." The grasshopper/mantis sliced Brain Crusher into bits with its massive front claws."

Daiku sighed. "I set a card and end my turn…."

"And I will draw. To start the turn, I activate Autonomous Action Unit, taking Brain Crusher from your Graveyard and putting him under my control for the cost of 1500 life points." The huge, ugly insect appeared on Darius's field. (DarLP: 1700)

"Oh my…"

"Exactly. Now, I shall Gemini Summon Grasschopper." The insect was surrounded by a slight glow.

"You know its effect?"

"Of course. Now, I shall have Grasschopper attack your facedown monster." The insect made a quick slash, and the card flipped up to reveal-

"Man-Eater Bug!"

Darius's eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes!" The large-mouthed insect leapt forward, devouring Grasschopper even as it died.

"Brain Crusher, avenge your comrade!" The massive insect rushed forward, but Daiku just waved a hand to indicate the activation of his facedown card.

"I activate my set Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying Autonomous Action Unit and by extension Brain Crusher!" With a gust of wind, both trap and monster shattered.

Darius paled. "I-I set a card and end."

Daiku drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed." He drew twice more.

"While it's been an excellent duel, Mr. Falkner, I'm afraid it needs to end now. I've just drawn the strongest monster in my deck."

"_Strongest monster…..in an insect deck? Oh no, he's going to summon…."_

"From the look of horror on your face I'd say you've guessed right! I remove Man-Eater Bug and Pinch Hopper in the graveyard from play to summon Doom Dozer!" A huge red centipede burst from the ground, glaring at Darius with nothing short of malevolence. (ATK: 2800)

"Next, to make sure this is the last turn of the duel, I remove Grasschopper to Summon Aztekipede, the Worm Warrior." Another centipede, this one green, joined Doom Dozer. (ATK: 1900)

Suddenly, Darius's frown twisted slightly.

"In order to spare you the pain of a direct attack from Doom Dozer, I shall attack with Aztekipede." The green worm prepared to attack.

Darius's smile was now covering his face. "I activate Magical Arm Shield, taking control of your Doom Dozer for the duration of this attack and forcing Aztekipede to attack it!"

Daiku frowned. "Curse my sense of mercy…."

Doom Dozer chomped down on Aztekipede's neck, ripping it apart. (DaiLP: 2850)

"I end my turn."

Darius drew. "I summon Copycat." A slim man dressed in garish green-and-purple clothes with a mirror covering his face appeared. (ATK: 0)

"When Copycat is summoned, I select a monster on the Field, and Copycat gains its stats," Darius explained. Copycat turned to face Doom Dozer, and the face of the centipede appeared in its mirror. (CATK: 2800)

"Next, I will activate Riryoku, halving your monster's attack and giving it to mine." Energy flowed from Doom Dozer to Copycat. (DDATK: 1400) (CATK: 4200)

"And finally, I activate Offerings to the Doomed, destroying Doom Dozer." The centipede promptly exploded.

"Copycat, end this. Reflection Burst." A bolt of light shot from the mirror, striking Daiku. The proctor was thrown off his feet by the force of the blast. (DaiLP: 0)

"And that is the end. I look forward to seeing you again in Duel Academy." Darius walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As with all Duel Academies, applicants were required to take a "short" written test. Questions included….

_1. Name all the monster types currently known._

"Easy enough," Samantha mumbled before writing down, "Plant, Insect, Winged Beast, Beast, Beast-Warrior, Warrior, Spellcaster, Fairy, Fiend, Thunder, Aqua, Fish, Sea Serpent, Pyro, Dragon, Dinosaur, Reptile, Machine, Psychic, Zombie, Divine-Beast."

_5. Name three cards that provide an Alternate Win Condition._

"Hmm….." Newt thought for a moment before writing, "Exodia, Final Countdown, and Last Turn."

_94. What is the third word on the card, "The Masked Beast?"_

"How is anyone supposed to know that?" Darius groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, after the apparently short test had been completed, the applicants had gone home, received letters informing them of either passage or failure, and come back; everyone who had been accepted was now waiting by the pier.

Over at a random wall, Newt and Samantha were sitting down to have a chat.

"Ugh. Ugh ugh ugh ugh."

"Um…what exactly is your problem?" Samantha asked.

Newt groaned. "Here. Look." He handed her a piece of paper.

Samantha looked.

"Dear Mr. Jacobson,

Congratulations! You have been accepted into Duel Academy! Your dorm is Slifer Red. Please read the reasoning below." Samantha stared at Newt. "Did you read the reasoning?"

"No."

"Then I'll read it for you. Despite your win in the duel examination, your mediocre test score and the fact that you apparently clearly won from a lucky draw prevented you from entering a higher dorm."

"WHAT?"

"Apparently there's a penalty for that. And according to this, you really didn't do that well on the test. Only 60 out of one hundred. Do you want your test back?"

"Ugh…..sure."

She gave him the piece of paper.

"Hello." Darius was suddenly standing near them.

Newt bristled. "Hey, just because we talked once doesn't suddenly make you our best friend!"

Samantha frowned. "Ignore my brother. He's just annoyed that he only won from a lucky draw."

Darius nodded. "Indeed. Topdecking is an unpleasant reminder that, although your strategy may be powerful, in the end, it merely comes down to luck."

"Um….okay."

"Humph."

"So, Samantha, what dorm are you in?"

"Ra Yellow, you?"

"Obelisk Blue."

This seemed to snap Newt out of his mood. "How did you get into Obelisk Blue? Don't you need to go to some prep school first?"

Darius blinked. "I did."

"Oh." _"That might explain why he's so formal….although not why he's so weird."_

"Hey, why does going to the prep school allow you to get into Obelisk Blue anyway?" Samantha asked. "I never understood that."

"Well….these days, the dorm you enter into in your first year is decided by a point system. The maximum points you can earn is two hundred fifty. One hundred fifty for the duel, one hundred for the written test. You need at least fifty points to even enter the academy. Up to one hundred and fifty points and you're a Slifer Red." At this Newt humphed again. "One hundred fifty-one to two hundred and fifty is Ra Yellow."

"So how are you an Obelisk Blue?" Newt interrupted.

"I'm getting to that. Because Duel Academy always needs funding, they decided to give parents an incentive to send their children to the dueling prep school. As such, going to the prep school gives a fifty point bonus. Becoming an Obelisk in your first year requires having more than two hundred and fifty points. As such, if you went to the prep school and got more than two hundred points on the entrance exam, which I did, you become an Obelisk Blue."

"Humph. Sounds like a cheap way to get into a higher dorm," Newt grumbled.

"Newt! Don't be rude!"

"Humph."

"Look, just because you got into Slifer Red, doesn't mean you have to be upset! You'll move up in dorms eventually!"

"You will, if you are a good duelist."

"I am," Newt said matter-of-factly.

Darius ignored him. "During the year, each duel you win raises your point total by two, although each duel you lose decreases it by one. When your point total is high enough, you can become a Ra Yellow in the next semester."

"Humph."

Darius turned towards the pier. "The boat is here. We should leave if we do not wish to be left behind." He walked off.

Immediately, Newt jumped to his feet. "Good! I'll definitely get to duel people on the boat! That'll give me good practice for when I get to Duel Academy! Then I can duel people to raise my point total and become a Ra Yellow!" He ran towards the boat.

Samantha groaned and followed. "_Why does he have to be _my_ brother…?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that, ladies, gentlemen, and variations thereupon, was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

Brownie Points will be awarded to anyone who can correctly name one monster in Newt's deck that was not used in this chapter. Or Darius's, for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2: A Boat Ride

I've got absolutely nothing to say here. Enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Newt groaned. "I've been running around the ship for an hour and I still haven't found anyone who wants to duel me! It's totally unfair!"

Samantha frowned. "Maybe everyone on the boat just wants to wait until we get to Duel Academy…..I mean, if I tried to duel someone on a boat, I'd probably get seasick."

"Yeah, well that's you! I wanna duel someone!" With that, Newt ran off.

Samantha sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the other end of the boat, a boy was admiring the sky. He was of average height, with short blue hair. He wore a Ra Yellow jacket.

"_What a lovely day…."_

The boy's eyes started to drift shut…

"Hey! I'm Newt! Do you wanna duel?"

"Wha-," The boy turned around to see Newt. "Who are you?"

"I already told you, I'm Newt! Do you wanna duel or not?"

"You're a Slifer Red…" The boy noted.

"So? What's your name?"

"I'm Manny."

"Well, let's duel!" Newt drew his duel disk. (NLP: 4000)

"You aren't leaving me a great deal of choice…." Manny sighed and activated his disk. (MLP: 4000) "However, as I was the challenged party, I claim the first move."

"Fine, not like I care."

"I summon the Royal Magical Library in Defense mode." What appeared was a large bookshelf, with three unlit lamps dangling from it. (DEF: 2000)

Newt blinked. "Did you just summon a bookshelf?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Manny punctuated his remark with a glare.

"Not at all…just sort of a weird Monster…" Newt mumbled.

"Weird monsters are often pretty useful. Ever heard of Mokey Mokey?"

"Um…" Newt remembered hearing something about it, but it was over a year ago, and he hadn't been paying much attention.

"It's a low level Normal Monster that looks like a marshmallow angel, but with the right support, it's quite powerful. But anyway, on with the move. I will activate Pot of Greed, bringing my hand total back to six." Manny drew twice. "Incidentally, because I activated a Spell Card, Royal Magical Library gains one Spell Counter." One of the lamps lit up.

"Next, I activate Allure of Darkness, drawing two cards, and then removing a Dark monster from play to keep my hand." He did so, slipping a card (Newt looked, it was a D.D. Scout Plane) into his pocket. Another lamp on the Royal Magical Library lit up.

"I Set a card and end my turn, at which point D.D. Scout Plane comes back to the field in Attack Mode." The eye-like flying robot appeared in a burst of light. (ATK: 800) "Your move."

"Why D.D. Scout Plane?"

"It makes excellent tribute bait, and with three copies of Allure of Darkness, I often need to remove a card from play."

Newt drew._ "Okay, so I have to make sure he doesn't summon anything by tributing that weird little robot, preferably by blowing it up."_ "I activate the Continuous Spell Banner of Courage, which will raise my monster's attack during my Battle Phase!" A flag appeared behind him. "Next, I-,"

"-Do nothing. I activate Non-Aggression Area, preventing you from summoning this turn." Manny slid a card from his hand into the graveyard, and a purple flame burst up around Newt's field. "Also, my Library gains another Spell Counter." The third lamp lit up.

Newt sighed. "I end my turn."

Manny drew. "I activate the effect of my Royal Magical Library, removing all three of its Spell Counters to draw a card." The light from the lamps went out, and a shower of energy rained down on Manny. He drew again.

"Next, I tribute my D.D. Scout Plane to summon Airknight Parshath." The machine exploded, and a tall, angelic centaur appeared. It wore gold and blue armor, clutching a sword in one hand and a shield in the other, and its flanks were covered in feathers. (ATK: 1900) "Parshath, attack! Holy Strike!" Parshath shot forward, slashing Newt. (NLP: 2100) "Since Parshath damaged your life points, I get to draw one card."

Newt groaned. "Another draw? What are you even looking for?"

"You'll see. I set a card and end my turn."

Newt drew. "_I feel like I'm missing something big here…" _"I activate the effect of The Fiend Megacyber, Special Summoning it because I have no monsters and you have two!" With a crackle of electricity, a tall warrior clad in yellow armor appeared. Lightning danced across its body. (ATK: 2200)

"Next, because you control two monsters at all, I can summon Power Invader with no Tribute." Another monster appeared, this one an alienlike fiend with bulging muscles and a tiny head. Two yellow eyes stared out with undisguised malice. (ATK: 2200)

Manny blinked. "All brawn, no brains? Especially that fiend; with such a small head, what else could it be?"

"Hah, you wish! Power Invader, attack the Royal Magical Library! Invasion Crush!" Power Invader charged, its attack rising to 2400. It slammed into the bookshelf gigantic back-first, and the Royal Magical Library shattered.

"Looks like your library went the way of Alexandria! Megacyber, take down Parshath! Lightning Fist!" The electric monster was suddenly in front of Parshath, a fist rammed into the angel's chest. Parshath shattered. (MLP: 4000. Wait, what?)

"Wait, why didn't you lose life points?"

"I activated Defense Draw, reducing the damage to zero and drawing a card."

"Humph. Well, it's still two monsters to a clear field. I end my turn."

"I draw." Manny looked at his hand. "I'm only a few steps away from beating you. I Set a monster, a facedown, and end my turn."

"I draw!" Newt barely paused to glance at the drawn card before pointing at Manny's facedown card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon." As a hurricane whirled up, racing towards the brown-backed card, Manny waved his hand."

"I chain Jar of Greed to draw one card."

"Whatever. Power Invader, attack the facedown monster!" The large fiend charged forward, its attack once again rising to 2400. It smashed one hand into the facedown, which revealed an extremely familiar three eyed fiend….

"You destroyed Sangan, allowing me to take a monster of low attack from my deck and add it to my hand." Manny searched through his deck before finding a monster and adding it to his hand.

"It doesn't matter! I still have another monster! Megacyber, attack!" Once again, the warrior vanished, reappearing in front of Manny with 2400 attack points, and punched the duelist. (MLP: 1600)

Manny stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance. "Well. That hurt."

"I end my turn."

"I draw, and set one monster in defense mode. My turn is over, and I discard one card to keep the hand size limit."

"_Probably something lethal, if it's all he puts down."_ Newt thought, drawing. "_Hey, here's a good card." _"I activate my own Pot of Greed." He drew twice. "And now I activate Card Destruction!" Newt discarded his hand and made three draws.

Manny paled. "WHAT?"

Newt blinked. "You know….discard your hand; draw an equal number of cards?"

Manny said nothing. He just stared blankly at Newt, his jaw hanging open.

"I mean, yeah, if you had a good card in your hand, I could understand. I'd be upset too! But what's with the zombie face? I thought you'd probably be happy, given all the drawing you've been doing all duel."

Manny groaned. "Take a look at my graveyard. You'll see."

Newt tapped a button on his duel disk, and the cards of Manny's graveyard appeared in front of him. In addition to the cards he remembered having been sent there, there were six that had been sent by Card Destruction, plus the discarded one. A Monster Reincarnation, a Goblin Decoy Squad, a Big Shield Gardna, and…"

"The first four pieces of Exodia?"

Manny nodded. "Yeah. My facedown card was another Sangan. I was gonna add the last piece with it, but, well….." He trailed off, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, I get it. Either way, duel's over now. I was looking for Nobleman of Crossout to deal with your facedown. I didn't get it, but you've just told me it's only Sangan. Power Invader, attack!" As the large Fiend rushed forwards, Manny's frown turned into a slight smile.

"Psyche."

Power Invader slammed a fist into the facedown, which popped up, revealing something that was decidedly not Sangan, rather a small penguin wielding a sword. As Newt watched, the penguin spun faster and faster, finally slamming into Power Invader and The Fiend Megacyber, sending both flying. Newt picked the cards up from his duel disk. "Penguin Soldier?"

"Naturally. It's such a fun card to spring on others."

"Ugh….I set a card and end my turn."

"I draw," Manny said cheerily. "Incidentally, I have several backup plans in case the Exodia pieces ever end up in the Graveyard, like they did a minute ago. Time for you to meet one of them. I summon Recovery Machine in attack mode." A small robot drone with a long, spindly claw arm appeared. (ATK: 700)

Newt frowned. "Your backup plan is a 700-attack point robot?"

"Yes. Here's the deal. While Recovery Machine may not be the strongest in terms of attack, it's got an awesome effect. Once per turn, while Recovery Machine's in attack mode, I get to remove a monster in my Graveyard from play to add another monster with a lower level from my Graveyard to my hand by paying life points equal to its level times one hundred. As such, I'll remove D.D. Scout Plane to add Left Arm of the Forbidden One to my hand." He did so. (MLP: 1500)

"I set a card and end my turn." D.D. Scout Plane appeared, this time in defense mode. (DEF: 1200)

Newt drew. "I activate the effect of The Tricky, discarding a card to Special Summon him!" A tall, masked harlequin appeared, staring at Manny. (ATK: 2000) "Tricky, attack with Kaleidoscope Blast!" The Tricky sent a spray of rainbow light at Recovery Machine as its attack went up to 2200.

"I activate Draining Shield, negating your attack and gaining your monster's attack as life points," Manny replied. A glowing barrier enveloped his field, and the Exodia duelist's life points rocketed up to 3700.

"Humph. I end my turn."

Manny drew, bringing his hand total up to seven. "I set another two cards, activate Recovery Machine's effect, removing Goblin Decoy Squad to get back the Left Leg." (MLP: 3600) "I end my turn."

Newt drew. "Tricky, attack!"

"Negate Attack."

"ARGH!"

"Anything else?"

"I set a card and end my turn."

Manny drew. "Once again, I'll use Recovery Machine to add the Right Arm of the Forbidden One by removing my Library." (MLP: 3500) "I set two and end my turn."

Newt drew. "I discard a card to summon another Tricky!" A second harlequin appeared. (ATK: 2000) "Tricky number one, attack Recovery Machine!" The Tricky fired its colorful blast, and Manny's face split in a smile.

"I activate Magic Cylinder! This duel is-," he was cut off by the Magic Cylinder card exploding violently. "What?"

Newt's facedown card vanished. "Sorry, Manny. Trap Jammer negates a trap that was activated during the battle phase. My attack goes through!" As The Tricky's attack rose to 2200, the rainbow blast slammed into Recovery Machine, shattering it. (MLP: 2000)

Manny's eyes went wide. "When Recovery Machine is destroyed….my hand is discarded..." He slid his hand into his Graveyard.

"Tricky, number two, blast the Scout Plane!" The second Tricky fired a blast at the other robot.

"I activate Chaos Burst, tributing my monster to destroy yours and deal you 1000 points of damage!" D.D. Scout Plane exploded, blasting a hole through the Tricky and bathing Newt in flames. (NLP: 1100)

"That hurt….but you've only bought yourself a turn!"

"A turn can bring a great deal in this game." Manny drew. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw twice. And now…I activate Contract With Exodia!"

All five parts of Exodia appeared on the field, glowing with power.

"WHAT? But….they're all in the graveyard!"

"Exactly. Contract With Exodia can only be activated when all the pieces of Exodia are in the Graveyard. Because the last one was sent there when Recovery Machine discarded my hand, I can bring out the result of a necromantic spell on Exodia. Say hello to….Exodia Necross!"

The parts mummified, sealing together and growing, until the result revealed itself, a rotting, blackened version of Exodia. As Newt's Duel Disk beeped, announcing the monster's attack, Newt closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to know how much attack Necross had. He finally managed to look…

"Only 1800 attack?"

Manny shrugged. "It only starts at 1800. During each of my Standby Phases, it gains another 500 points. In addition, it can't be destroyed in battle, or by the effect of Spells or Traps."

Newt's jaw dropped. "So….basically, it's invincible?"

"Basically," Manny agreed. "I end my turn."

Newt drew. "Nothing here I can do…"

Manny drew, and a dark aura began to brew around Necross. (ENATK: 2300) "Necross, attack The Tricky!" Necross lumbered across the field, swinging an arm at the harlequin. As the Tricky desperately fired a blast at Necross, Newt smiled.

"I've been waiting to use this trap the whole duel! Go, Covering Fire!" The second Tricky fired a blast of its own, and Necross was shoved back. "This Trap adds the attack of my two Trickies together, making them more than a match for your Necross!" (MLP: 300)

"Don't forget, Necross survives…" Manny waved the turn over to Newt.

"Well…..let's see, out of the cards that could end the duel now…I've got about five." He drew. "And I just drew one! I activate Tribute to the Doomed!" Newt slid a card into his graveyard.

Manny groaned. "Didn't I just tell you that that won't work?"

"Well, I'm using it on The Tricky, so I don't see why it shouldn't." A hand reached up from the ground, grabbed the harlequin, and yanked it into the Graveyard.

"What?"

"Now to finish this duel! I activate the effect of Glow-up Bulb, the monster I discarded, summoning it from the graveyard by discarding the top card of my deck!" A small, bulb-like plant popped onto the field. A small eye opened on the bulb. (ATK: 100)

Manny blinked. "It's a 100 attack onion."

"Like you said at the beginning of the duel, don't underestimate weird monsters! Glow-up Bulb's a Tuner!"

"Wait, what?"

"Right! Glow-up Bulb, Tricky, tuning!"

Glow-up Bulb transformed into a ring of energy, while the Tricky became five stars. As the stars flew through the energy ring, Newt began to chant.

"_Power resurrected by the Earth, ride out to destroy your foes! Synchro Summon! Strike them down, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth!"_

The monster stepped out of a pillar of light. It resembled Gaia the Fierce Knight, but its armor was better, and it exuded an aura of pure power. (ATK: 2600)

Manny's eyes went wide. "No…"

"Yes! Gaia Knight, attack Necross! Gaia Lance Finish!" The lance-wielding knight charged across the deck of the boat, ramming its lances into Necross. The zombie Exodia let out a roar of agony, as Manny's life points drained to zero.

Manny frowned. "I lost…." The duelist wandered off.

Newt blinked. "Why is everyone I've met so far a weirdo?"

"Probably just you."

"GAH! Samantha, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Samantha smiled. "How should I sneak up on you?"

"You shouldn't!"

"Not a chance. I'm your older sister, it's in my job description to constantly annoy you."

"Whatever. Why'd you follow me? Hoping to pick up dueling tips?"

"No, not really. Actually I was looking for you. While you were dueling that Exodia guy, the boat was about to land. Come on!"

"Wait, we're here?"

"Well, we're certainly here."

"Ugh, not that line. I mean, is 'here' Duel Academy?"

"Yes."

"Finally! What do you think our first class will be?"

"Well-,"

"Who's the dorm head?"

"Well-,"

"Will we get to duel first day?"

"Um-,"

"Answer me!"

"No idea, no idea, no idea. Sorry."

"Humph."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else…

"About time the boat got here! Hanging around with nobody to duel but you two was the most boring experience of my life!" A male voice complained.

"That doesn't really say much, seeing as your only other experience for the past year was watching the master's plan be set in motion," a second voice muttered.

"Nah, that was pretty boring too," a female voice interjected.

"Beside the point. The new students have arrived, and you know the master's orders."

The first voice snickered. "Right. I'm first."

"Well, he did say it was in reverse order of power. Go ahead," the female voice countered.

"Hey!"

"She's right, you know."

"Shut up." In a flash of red light, Somewhere Else's occupants decreased by one, and Duel Academy had a very special guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Original Cards

_ooooooooo_

Recovery Machine

EARTH/Machine

Level 4

700/0

Once per turn, if this card is in face-up Attack mode, you can remove one monster in your Graveyard from play to add a monster from your Graveyard to your hand with a level equal to or lower than the level of the removed monster. If you do, pay life points equal to the level of the added monster times 100. If this monster is destroyed by your opponent's card (by battle or by card effect), send every card in your hand to the Graveyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is an ending note. There is absolutely nothing of worth in it. Read something else.


End file.
